Sacré grand frère !
by Destrange
Summary: [réécriture] Abelforth est en mission pour son frère. Il s'est encore fait fait avoir. Aucune chèvre n'a été maltraitée pendant l'écriture de ce texte. L'alambic par contre... [10 ans du FoF : Exercice de style]


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente une réécriture d'un ancien OS. Il a été rédigé et repris dans le cadre de jeux du Forum Francophone (FoF) de FFnet.

Le texte initial était un monologue écrit en une heure. Il était rempli de maladresses. J'en ai profité pour l'améliorer. Cette nouvelle version a été écrite avec une contrainte supplémentaire. Le narrateur doit être un objet. On partait d'un monologue je vous le rappelle… j'ai essayé de rester proche de l'original dans la mesure du possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La vie d'un alambic n'a rien de passionnant, croyez-moi. Les sorciers m'ont doté de conscience et de la parole pour mieux contrôler la distillation. Certes je peux réfléchir et je distille régulièrement mais généralement je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Et lui n'a plus de conscience...

En même temps pour l'accomplissement de soi et objectifs de vie, ma condition est un peu limitante. Je ne peux même pas partir en vacances. Pas que le proprio soit horrible mais il se plaint… genre tout le temps… Est-ce que je me plains, moi ?

Le patron arrive et… Ah je vais devoir jouer les hypocrites et faire semblant d'être joyeux. Quand je me plains de trop, ce sadique me fait distiller de la prune et j'ai horreur de ça. Une fois, il a fait pire, il a laissé entrer sa maudite chèvre Magda.

Il se plaint de son frère. Classique.

Si j'ai bien suivi, son frère lui a encore donné une mission le mois dernier.

Mission qui était absolument nécessaire…

En même temps, le vieux s'implique rarement dans des causes inutiles. Mais vous pensez bien que je ne vais le dire à haute voix. Ça ferait encore des histoires.

L'aîné a quand même raison sur un point. Pour la discrétion, il vaut mieux que ce soit le cadet qui s'y colle. Il est moins connu. Mais ne le dîtes pas au proprio, il en ferait une crise de jalousie.

Apparemment acheter la parcelle, ce n'était pas si difficile. Enfin le proprio avait un budget limité et une échéance courte. Il avait les mains liées. Bien entendu, le vieux Parkinson a flairé l'aubaine. Le bout de terrain ne valait grand-chose, mais il a changé de main pour le double de sa valeur. Enfin c'est ce qu'en pense le patron. Moi je préfère ne pas commenter. Du moment que ça ne me retombe pas sur le col de cygne.

Le barbu grogne aussi à propos d'un ami de son frère. Les deux frères ont le même nom. Ce sont des frères après tout. Mieux valait mettre un autre nom. D'où l'autre type. Il n'a pas plu au patron. Ça peut se comprendre. Ce gars-là ne consomme jamais quand il va dans les bars. Une sombre affaire d'empoisonnement, parait-il. Alastor qu'il s'appelle.

Au final, la transaction a été réalisée au nom de la mère dudit Alastor. Elle est sur son lit de mort depuis quinze ans. Mais ça passera. Ça passe toujours.

Le patron pensait que ça s'arrêterait là. Quel idéaliste ! Pourtant ces deux frangins se connaissent depuis des décennies. Son frère avait besoin d'une maisonnette sur le terrain en question. Discrète et solide. Avec quelques autres conditions plus ou moins ridicules. Je n'ai pas tout suivi. Un goutte à goutter de qualité réclame de l'attention, vous savez ?

Le frère m'a quand même bien fait rire. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Ces universitaires franchement !

Il a pourtant su à qui s'adresser pour refaire à neuf la salle commune de Gryffondor l'année dernière. Le vieux Horace s'en ai plaint pendant une semaine. Pas assez de fonds pour refaire aussi celle de Serpentard... Enfin c'est le patron qui était content car le morse sifflait verre sur verre.

Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était pour impressionner la petite Minerva.

Le frère du patron ? Avec une femme ? S'il savait ! Laissez-moi rire.

Le professeur a quand même sorti un argument valable entre deux verres de limoncello. « C'est pour offrir la possibilité à un gamin de faire ses études en paix. » Je crois que le patron n'y a cru qu'à moitié. Ou alors, il était trop occupé à empêcher l'autre de descendre la production mensuelle de limoncello. C'est un rendez-vous que l'aîné ne manque jamais, vous pensez bien.

Mais je l'aime bien ce visiteur. Il égaie un peu l'établissement. Pas compliqué à côté de Magda ou de la fillette triste du tableau.

Et puis si je lui demande gentiment, il me lance un sortilège de nettoyage. Je n'aime pas vraiment la sensation de purge dans le serpentin, mais le patron a une conception très personnelle de l'hygiène. Quand ce n'est Magda qui vient se servir au serpentin dès le proprio a le dos tourné bien sûr.

Enfin pour en revenir aux affaires du patron, il y a un charpentier qui a une sacrée ardoise au bar. Enfin plus maintenant… Il s'est arrangé pour monter assez vite la structure de la maison.

Pour la pierre, l'aîné nous a suggéré un bon artisan. L'ennui c'est que le patron s'est battu en duel avec lui, il y a deux ans. Il est vrai que sa sorcière est jolie, mais il ne faut pas abuser. L'autre a cru qu'elle faisait les yeux doux au patron. Il devait soupçonner que la paille de Madga est aussi confortable. Mais je m'égare.

Heureusement Slughorn leur a parlé d'un ancien élève qui a monté une entreprise de travaux publics. Vous savez ? Celle qui a décroché le contrat d'agrandissement de Ste-Mangouste. Finalement c'est le frère aîné qui a bossé un peu. C'est vrai que ça change. Mais alors pourquoi le patron se plaint encore me direz-vous ?

Parce qu'il pensait que c'était terminé. Un idéaliste, je vous le dis.

Il devait superviser les travaux du zigoto de Slughorn et faire de l'importation illégale depuis la France. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste du pastis frelaté.

Toute une histoire ! Le barbu citronné s'est mis en tête d'agrémenter le parc du château avec un arbre amusant. Enfin amusant pour Hagrid sans doute. Une espèce de saule qui est interdite à l'exportation par ces mangeurs de grenouilles. Pour une fois que les Français sont raisonnables… Qui voudrait installer un arbre qui veut vous boxer quand vous passez à côté ?

Le prof a réussi à dégotter une bouture grâce à un de ses collègues de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Restait à l'introduire en Écosse.

Le patron a fait confiance à Mondingus pour ça. Et je vous le donne en mille. Croyez-moi, le truand n'arnaquera pas le patron une deuxième fois...

Ils sont allés lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie avec ce brave Alastor. Difficile de savoir lequel tournait le plus de l'œil.

Heureusement les travaux de la bicoque sont terminés. L'arbre est bien arrivé aussi.

Restait à creuser un tunnel. Comment j'avais oublié de le dire ? Non ! C'est le prof lui l'avait oublié... Le plus drôle – enfin façon de parler – c'est que le patron avait un bon terrassier sous la main. Un peu vantard certes mais efficace. Le frère a refusé pour plus de discrétion. Il lui a envoyé deux amis de la guerre contre Grindelwald. Ils ont quand même lâché le patron pour aller observer des créatures dans la forêt interdite. Le patron a du tout faire lui-même vu que la rentrée approchait.

Il a quand même fait boire un Gobelin pour comprendre comment renforcer le tunnel. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'effondre sur sa pomme. On n'a pas vu pendant le patron pendant trois jours. Le bar était même fermé. Il est vrai qu'avoir un frère de ce genre n'est pas toujours bon pour les affaires.

Sa dernière lubie n'est pas plus compréhensible que les autres. Il voulait que le patron répande des rumeurs sur la maison qu'il a faite construire. Comme quoi une colonie de fantômes aurait investi la maison. Le sorcier péruvien qui devait s'y installer n'a jamais pu y poser le pied.

Mais qui pourrait croire des sornettes pareilles ? C'est bien une idée du prof.

Il a quand même persuadé Rosmerta de contribuer à ces rumeurs. Comment a-t-il fait ? Aucune idée. Le patron s'y est collé lui-aussi. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule en bas à raconter des bobards à ses clients. Mais il était certainement moins ridicule que ceux qui les gobaient.

L'aîné est venu à la fin en inspecteur des travaux finis. Tout guilleret. Il a félicité le patron pour son travail. Comme quoi un jeune homme allait pouvoir faire ses études en toute sécurité au château.

On n'y comprend rien. Encore un de ses délires citronnés. Et puis ce nom ? La cabane hurlante ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore passé par l'esprit. Il devrait se calmer sur le limoncello.

* * *

L'idée du limoncello me vient des fic de Zeugma412. Je trouvais l'idée géniale donc je lui ai demandé pour la réutiliser. Si vous êtes fan d'humour, de voyages dans le temps et de mythologie à la sauce Severus Rogue, vous deviez adorer. Plusieurs de ses fic sont dans mes favoris.

* * *

Si vous voulez lire la première version, elle se trouve dans le recueil « Sorcellerie et incompréhensions » de mon profil. C'est le chapitre 8, il a le même titre.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
